


Fire’s Edge

by phantomsrevolution



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Dream Smp, Hurt Karl Jacobs, M/M, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, Pandora’s Vault, Panic, Roleplay, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has Fire Powers (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap’s hair grows with his powers deal with it, fiances, sapnap burns karl, sapnap is half demon deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsrevolution/pseuds/phantomsrevolution
Summary: He was frustrated and walking about the server alone, which is probably why he did it. He hadn’t originally planned on it, just wandering around when the building caught his eye. He felt drawn to it, feet carrying him up the entrance.And then he felt that if he didn’t do it now, he never would.-Or, Sapnap’s prison visit goes a little differently, and causes different problems.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Fire’s Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Sapnap accidentally hurting Karl or Quackity, and this happened. 
> 
> idk

It has been a shit day, overall. 

Sapnap couldn’t find George this morning (which isn’t uncommon, George has been pretty MIA the past few months) but they were meant to hang out today. The goggled man promised he would be there, and he didn’t show up. 

When he couldn’t find George, he thought he’d see what Bad is up to. 

Not a good idea.

He spent nearly an hour trying to explain to Bad that the egg is not good and that “no, I don’t hear the egg speaking to me, what?”

After getting away from Bad, he saw Ranboo walking around and tried to talk to him, but the enderman just stared forward walked right past him. 

What is up with that kid recently?

He should probably let Techno or Phil know about that. They’re close to Ranboo, right?

He was frustrated and walking about the server alone, which is probably why he did it. He hadn’t originally planned on it, just wandering around when the building caught his eye. He felt drawn to it, feet carrying him up the entrance. 

And then he felt that if he didn’t do it now, he never would. 

So he messaged Sam and asked if he could see Dream in prison.

He signed the waivers, put his stuff in the locker, and followed his warden friend through the prison until he was met with a wall of lava. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Sam asked him. 

“Yes.” He had said. 

No, he had thought. 

The lava dropped and he was taken over to his once friend. He didn’t turn to look at him until the lava was dropped again.

“It’s about time you showed up.” The masked man spoke. 

“Excuse me?” Sapnap replied.

“You took so long,” Dream explained, “was beginning to think you weren’t ever gonna come.” 

“I wasn’t.” 

“And yet,” Dream held his hands up, “here you are.” 

“I had nothing better to do.” Sapnap told him.

“More like you can’t live without me.” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes at the comment, “I’m doing perfectly fine without you.” 

Dream just stared at him. 

“George is, too.” 

“Is he?” Dream said, “I’ve been told no one has seen him for weeks.” 

“By who?” 

“I’ve had visitors.” Dream explained.

“Sam said no one has visited you in a while.” Sapnap informed him of his knowledge. 

“Well...” 

The fell into silence. 

“Do you have anything you want to say to me?” Sapnap questioned. 

He knew what he wanted. He wanted an apology. He wanted an explanation. He wanted to know if the guy who was once his friend is still in there. 

“Seems like you want me to have something to say to you.” 

“Seriously? After everything you did, nothing?” Sapnap snapped. “You’re not gonna apologize?” 

The imprisoned man just stared. 

“You-you took the things people cared about most, for what? Control? You were gonna kill Tubbo! All of that for some petty shit with a Tommy?!” 

Dream didn’t say a thing. 

“You hurt so many people, Dream! Especially me!” Sapnap yelled, letting the fiery rage inside him out, “You never even cared about George and I, did you?! Yeah, we thought we were the best of friends, but we were just pawns in your little game, weren’t we?!”

The smirk that had been growing on Dream’s face dropped. 

“You were my best friends. Don’t think otherwise.” He said, ice in his voice.

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Sapnap looked away from him, his anger growing again.

“I’m going to break out here one day.” 

Those words are what made him turn back, the fire in him growing yet again.

“You can’t. You deserve to be here.” 

“Eventually.” 

“No, Dream.” 

“Eventually...” 

Those words made Sapnap step up to the older man. 

“If you try to break out of here, it’s not gonna be Tommy, it’s not gonna be Techno,” He didn’t know his eyes burned red at his statement, but Dream saw, “I’m going to be the one to take your last life.“ 

He turned from Dream again, walking over to the water pit in the corner of his cell like Sam told him to when he was ready to leave. 

“Or you’ll be standing by my side again, just like you always did.” 

The potion splashed on Sapnap and he returned back to the other side of the lava with Sam. 

“I’m ready to get out of here,” He muttered to his warden friend, wanting him to lead the way out. 

He saw Sam nod and followed him out. 

“Sapnap, are you okay?” Sam had asked, his serious warden side dimming to check on his friend. 

“That... was just... more intense than I thought it would be.” Sapnap replied, looking up at him finally and seeing the way Sam’s eyes widened a bit. They didn’t stop walking.

“Your eyes...” 

“What?” Sapnap asked, bringing a hand up to his cheek. 

“They’re red.” 

His statement didn’t calm Sapnap down, more so made him freak out more. He dropped his gaze on o the floor. 

“I need to get out of here.” 

“Sapnap, what-“ 

“I need to get out of here now, Sam. Please get me out of here.” 

“...Alright, alright, come on.” Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him through the prison. He helped him get his stuff out of the locker and lead him to the portal. 

“Thanks, Sam,” Sapnap said, still not looking at him, “You’re a good friend.” 

“Sap, are you sure you don’t need any-“ 

“No, you’ve done enough. Thank you, Sam.” 

He stepped through the portal and made it through the other side, trying to keep his panic down. He rushed through the server and eventually made it back to his house that he shares with his fiancés.

That’s how he ended up here, now, staring at the mirror in the bathroom that he locked himself in. 

Neither Karl or Quackity are home, which he sees as a good thing. They shouldn’t have to deal with his shit.

His eyes are still glowing red and his hair has grown longer in his overpowered state, now down to his shoulders. He feels like he has less control over the fire in him, and his panic still hasn’t gone away, but rather has grown slowly. 

He’s always had these powers, this control over heat, fire, and lava. It’s how he can be thrown into lava and come out perfectly fine. He’s half demon, he knows that, but he’s tried to suppress this half of him for as long as he can remember . 

The sound of the front door opening and closing is what tears him from the far away place where his thoughts seem to constantly reside. He hears the clamoring of two people moving around the house. He feels frozen in place. 

“Sap, you here?” Karl yells through the house, making him startle slightly and knock over the soap on the sink. 

It’s quiet for a second and then the two sets of footprints grow louder as they follow the sound of the crash. 

“Sapnap? You in there?” Quackity asks. 

“Uhh... Yeah, yeah, just- give me a second.” Sapnap speaks, voice shaky as he fumbles to pick the soap up. 

“Are you okay?” Karl asks. 

“Totally...” 

“Are you sure? If something is wrong, we can help.” Quackity speaks again.

“I’m-I’m fine, just don’t come in.” He answers, very obviously on the verge of panic again. 

He doesn’t want them to see him like this. They can’t see him like this. 

“You don’t sound fine, Sap,” Karl tells him, and he can hear a squeak from the doorknob, a sign that it’s trying to open. “Please let us come in.” 

“Please don’t!” Sapnap exclaims, grabbing the doorknob to keep it from being opened. He forgot he locked it, so they couldn’t get in anyway. 

A hiss of pain from the other side of the door throws him away from it. 

“What the hell?” Quackity voices, “Are you okay?”

“Burns...” Sapnap hears Karl say in explanation to Quackity. 

The words cause a whimper to fall from Sapnap”s lips. 

He hurt him. He hurt Karl. What kind of fiancé hurts the person they claim to love the most?

He’s lost control of his powers and now he’s hurt one of the best people he knows. 

How is he supposed to be a good fiancé if he can’t even control himself?!

The thought makes it hard to breathe. 

His thoughts are spiraling again, and all he knows for sure is that he needs to get out, get away from anyone he could hurt. 

He climbs out the window, hot tears streaming down his face as he runs. He runs away from the house, not hearing the desperation in his fiancés’ voices as they call his name.

-

Sapnap runs until he is out of the SMP, past Eret’s castle and the Badlands, crying and hiding from anyone he sees along the way. His thoughts grow worse the farther he goes, only making him more upset. 

He eventually reaches a point far enough away where he feels like he can’t run anymore. He’s so upset and angry with everything going on and with himself. 

His anger and frustration burn in him, fire growing so hot and violent that he can’t hold it in any longer. 

So, he screams. 

He screams for everyone and everything going wrong.

He screams for his absent friend from this morning. He screams for Badboyhalo, and his misguided attempts to please the Egg. He screams for Ranboo and whatever the kid has going on. He screams because he isn’t as good a friend to Sam as Sam is to him. He screams for Dream.

He screams because he hurt Karl. 

He screams because he knows he’s a danger to the people he loves most, and he always will be. 

The fire in him is so hot and bright that it consumes him, igniting his whole body in flames, and about a five foot radius of the forest around him. His hearing is dominated by the crackling of the fire around him and the trees burning, until something else filters in as well.

“-nap, Sapnap! Sapnap, can you hear me?!”

He turns to the direction the voice comes from, spotting familiar white goggles on top his friend’s head. George stands about ten feet from him, half hidden by trees and taller grass that haven’t burned to the ground yet. 

“What are you doing here!?” Sapnap yells, “You abandoned me this morning, you shouldn’t be here now!” 

A wave of his hand throws fire the opposite direction of where George is, making both of them flinch. 

“You need to get out of here, George. I’m... I’m dangerous.”

“I’m sorry about this morning! I, I overslept. It’s not an excuse, I know! I didn’t mean to abandon you, I wouldn’t ever want to do that.” He takes a step, moving father from the tree line and closer to Sapnap. “Sap, please.”

“I- I waited hours for you!”

“I know, and I’m sorry! I... I wish I could promise it won’t happen again, but you know how messed up I am with sleep and being around. Sap, I wanted to hang out with you today more than anything. As soon as I woke up and found out how late I was, I looked all over the server for you! I couldn’t find you anywhere! I only saw you on the way to Eret’s castle. I almost didn’t recognize it was you,” George gestures to Sapnap’s hair, which was now down below his armpits, “A lot of shit has obviously gone down in the past few hours to have you like this, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you through it. But I’m here now, and I will do anything to help. You’re my best friend, Sapnap, please let me in.”

It takes a few minutes of Sapnap breathing, taking everything in, and trying not to let his thoughts go dark again, before he is no longer engulfed in fire. George is patient, he’s always so patient. The fire dies down, but he still feels like he could break again at any moment. He still feels completely wired. 

“C’mon, let’s walk,” George slowly walks towards him, hand stretched out to take his own, but he flinches back.

“Don’t... Don’t touch me,” Sapnap says, making the goggled boy frown and look distressed. 

George sighs and takes a few steps back towards the SMP dejectedly. Sapnap quickly follows him and they start walking.

“Wait, no,” He says, making George stop and look at him, “Don’t think- I’m not- I’m not still upset with you about this morning, I just... I could hurt you.” He adds as an explanation.

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” George says, a tone of finality in his voice, as if he knows Sapnap wouldn’t hurt him. Sapnap shakes his head, eyes cast down to the ground.

“I hurt Karl,” He mutters, starting to walk ahead of George now. Just the thought of Karl hurt because of him makes him want to cry again. 

“What?” George asks, catching up but keeping a small distance from Sapnap in order not to make him feel uncomfortable. 

“I... It was a really shitty day, George.” Sapnap starts, eyes welling up with tears yet again. 

“Tell me about it,” George says, making Sapnap look at him, “I’m serious. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

So, he tells George. He tells him about his time with Bad and his confusion with Ranboo. 

“... I went to the prison.” 

The sentence makes both of them stop walking, frozen in time. 

“How... was it?” George asks, wary. 

“Not great...“

George is silent for a few seconds. 

“...You wanna talk about it?”

Sapnap knows how... difficult both of their relationships with Dream have been since everything went down. They don’t talk about it very often. He thinks that if they talk about it right now, half of this forest will be burned down at the end of the conversation. 

“No,” Sapnap tells him, “Maybe eventually we can, but neither of us are in the right mindset for that talk right now.”

George nods,and they get back to walking side by side, the boy in blue staying silent and willing to listen to whatever Sapnap has to say. 

“I was... kind of freaking out a bit when I left. My..” He motions to his eyes, which still glow red, “eyes had changed when I was in there and Sam saw them. He could tell I was panicking. He was worried.”

“He’s a good friend.” George comments.

“One of the best,” Sapnap replies, “like you.”

His comment makes George smile.

“I felt really... overwhelmed, in there. All I knew was that I needed to get out, go home. So I did. Neither Karl nor Quackity were home, which was good,” George regards Sapnap’s statement with a confused look, “I... I didn’t want them to see me... like this, I mean.” He explains, motioning to his eyes again, this time along with his long hair and now partially singed clothes. 

“There’s nothing wrong with ‘this’”. George tells him. 

“They didn’t sign up for this... No, they... they signed up for ‘carefree, loving Sapnap.’ They don’t... they don’t deserve to have to deal with my shitstorm.” 

“I don’t think either of them would agree, but they can tell you that themselves.”

Sapnap is quiet for a minute, then speaks up again. 

“I locked myself in the bathroom, trying to calm down, trying to figure out what I could do... but I couldn’t focus. I-I tried to think about something else, anything that would keep the fire down... nothing worked.” Sapnap explains, “They came home and everything got so much... worse. I just remember knowing that they couldn’t come in; they couldn’t see me like this. I needed to get everything under control, but I couldn’t! And they couldn’t know!”

He looks to George again, wanting to see his reaction, but his friend looks the same. 

“Karl tried to open the door, and I forgot that I locked it. So, I reached out to keep it closed...” His eyes fill with tears again as he remembers the hiss of pain his fiancé had let out, “I burned him, George. I-I touched the doorknob and it got so hot that it burned him. I don’t know how bad, but his voice sounded like he was in pain,” he shakes his head, upset nice again that it happened, “It shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t-“

“Sap?”

“I climbed out the window to get away from them. To get away from everyone, actually. I don’t even know if I can go back.” Sapnap says and stops walking as he sees the back entrance to Eret’s castle in the distance. He shakes his head again, voice shaky as he speaks again, “No, I... I belong out here, where I can’t hurt anyone.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” George says.

“George-“

“No, okay?” George cuts Sapnap off, “Just listen.”

Sapnap nods his head silently. 

“Sapnap, you were born from fire and adopted by a demon. You have always had these... abilities, these ways you could handle heat and lava. You’ve always had amazing control over it. I’ve always been awed by it. When...” George stops for a split second, thinking about his words before hesitantly saying them, “When you, me... and Dream... became friends, we knew about it. We knew who you were, who you are, and we could always feel this... power, this energy in you. You run hotter than anyone else, you know that?” George says, “When... When we would have sleepovers in the winter, you would always want to sleep in the middle of he and I, and we let you, of course we let you, because you’re like a human furnace!” 

Both of them hold fond smiles at the memories. 

“Sap, I’ve never been afraid of you. I’ve never been worried about your abilities, of what you could do. Y’know why? Because I know you. I know who you are, how you think, how you feel, and you would never want to hurt the people you love. I’m not saying that your feelings aren’t valid,” he pauses, just looking at his friend, “You need to let yourself feel whatever you feel. But you need to know that something like this, isn’t going to make anyone hate you. Especially not Karl and Quackity.” 

Sapnap is quiet. 

“And if they do,” George adds, a small smirk on his face, “I’ll beat their asses myself.”

That makes Sapnap laugh. 

“Oh, would you?”

“No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it.”

“Awh, Georgie! You’re defending my honor!” Sapnap smiles, making George roll his eyes. 

“Shut up...”

Their fun moment is soon over as Sapnap looks back up at the castle in front of them, anxiety rolling over him again. He lets out a deep sigh.

“Okay... Let’s go see if you get to kick anyone’s ass today.”

It’s an attempt at bringing lighthearted banter back, but it doesn’t work. Instead,the two friends walk through the castle, through the community house, past the nether portal, and down the path until they can see Sapnap’s house. Sapnap freezes when he first sees it, George waiting patiently until he’s ready to move again. 

When they are about fifty feet from the house, the door is slammed open as Karl sprints towards them. George sees Sapnap flinch and take a step back as his fiancé gets closer.

“Sap!” Karl yells, arms out. 

“Karl, don’t-“ Sapnap starts, getting cut off by Karl slamming into him and holding on tight. 

Sapnap freezes at the contact. 

“You’re back!” Karl exclaims, muffled into Sapnap’s hair. 

“You-You’re hugging me.” Sapnap stutters.

“Of course I am you nimrod! You’ve been gone for hours.”

Sapnap tries to pull away to get out of the embrace, but Karl won’t let go.

“I’m not... burning you?”

Karl leans back to look at him, but doesn’t let go. 

“No, of course not.”

The words make Sapnap feel relieved. He’s not hurting Karl anymore. All of the fear and adrenaline rush out of him, leaving his entire body relaxed. A little too relaxed, he realizes, as his knees buckle underneath him and suddenly his entire weight is leaning against his fiancé. 

“Woah,” Karl lets out. Sapnap feels another two hands on his arms as Karl and George lower him to the ground. He ends up half in Karl’s lap, half leaning against his chest with an arm around him, eyes shut. “What’s going on?”

“He let out a lot of energy in the woods earlier,” George says, kneeling down with them, “He’s definitely exhausted. He just needs to rest.”

“George?” Karl asks, wanting an explanation. Sapnap can hear it in his voice. 

George sighs, “It hasn’t been the best day. He’ll explain it to you when he’s ready.” 

Sapnap feels a hand brush his now long hair back, his headband not doing such a good job anymore. He reaches up, taking the hand in his and opening his eyes. Upon feeling the bandaging wrapped around it, he looks up at Karl.

“‘M sorry...” He mumbles, tears in his eyes. “‘M so sorry.” 

Karl stares at him, worry on his face, “Oh, no. No, it’s okay, Sap.”

He shakes his head in reply, tears on his cheeks, “Burned you.” 

“Sapnap,” Karl says firmly, wiping the tears off with his thumb, “I’m okay. It was an accident, and I don’t blame you. Okay?”

Sapnap nods, then feels another person behind him. 

“Q?” He asks, leaning back as arms encircle him. 

“You already know it’s me,” Quackity says fondly. “Let’s get you inside, hmm?”

Sapnap nods, trying to sit up. 

“Hey, hey, not so fast. Take your time.” Karl voices, helping him. 

Once he’s standing again, feeling dead on his feet but being supported by his fiancés, Sapnap sees George standing awkwardly. 

“I’m gonna let you guys get him taken care of.” The boy in goggles tells them, waving his hand ready to leave. 

“George,” Sapnap calls, making him look back, “Tomorrow. Noon. Meet me at the community house or I’m coming to your house and waking your ass up.” 

“You don’t know where I live anymore,” George smiles. 

“I’ll figure it out.” Sapnap smirks, holding out his hand for a fist bump. 

George rolls his eyes but bumps his fist, “I’ll see you at noon... ish.”

“Let’s go, big guy.” Karl says, leading the three of them in the house. 

They get into the house and help Sapnap to their bedroom. Quackity gets some clothes for him to change, and then he lays down in bed, utterly exhausted. 

“I’m gonna grab some water.” Karl says, leaving the room to head to the kitchen. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Quackity asks, sitting down next to where Sapnap is laying. 

“Right now, all I wanna do is sleep,” He replies, growing more tired as time passes, “But... maybe tomorrow before I head out with George? We can talk... and maybe y’all can help me cut this mane?” He gestures to his too long hair. 

Quackity laughs, nodding. 

“Hey, I like your hair longer.” Karl comments, walking back in with some water.

“Not this long though, nimrod.” Sapnap responds as Karl sits on the other side of him. 

“Get some rest, Sap. We’ll be here in the morning.” 

He relaxes in bed, drifting off to sleep with the loves of his life surrounding him. 

It’s been a shit day, overall, but tomorrow is going to be better.


End file.
